1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency transceivers, and in particular, radio frequency telecommunications transceivers operating in a Time Division Duplex/Time Division Multiple Access ("TDD/TDMA") operating environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless telecommunications technology has recently become an area in which much development has taken place. As part of this development, much interest has been shown in developing wireless telecommunications transceivers which allow simple, reliable portable communications. In achieving optimal simplicity and reliability, a transceiver must use a minimum of electronic components, as well as the simplest possible transmission and reception techniques. Further, the transceiver should require minimal operator intervention and electrical power. Moreover, all of the foregoing must be provided while at the same time meeting very strict operational standards.